


Let Me Explain

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Let Me Explain

It was strange for both of them. Clint asked first of course but actually having one of his friends, an avenger no less in the apartment was unnerving. Natasha and Clint sat on the couch together watching a crappy 80's movie. Loki didn't understand the humor of it so he decided to go read in the bedroom. 

Natasha was acting nice towards him but something still felt wrong about it. After a while it got quiet and Loki was sure the movie ended so he went to check what was going on. He pictured Clint ordering pizza and Natasha sitting, scoping the room for any of Loki's mischief. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Loki froze in the hallway, with the perfect view of the on the couch.

Natasha was straddling him on the couch. Clint sighed. “No fair.” He grabbed her shoulders before turning and noticing Loki's presence. “Shit!” With that Loki headed back down the hall into the bedroom and locked the door.

It was only a few minutes when Clint knocked on door. “She left. Let me explain.”

“A fool needs explanations, I need none! I need to leave.” He was shouting through the door grabbing what little he brought to earth. This meant he was going to Asgard's prison but he didn't care, it would be better than the treatment he was just served here.

Clint knocked again. “I really don't want to have to break down my own door. Please, give me five seconds.” He rested his head against the door, feeling like all of his body as aching.

“I will leave you two to sleep in your bed. I'm sure you shared it before.” Loki sneered. Clint's stomach churned it was true but that was definitely not going to be mentioned.

That was it. Clint pushed all his weight onto the door and it came off the hinges pretty easy but the sound of ripping would startled them both. He could care less about what his neighbors thought of the noise. “Come here Loki, I need to explain. We weren't doing anything. We were sparing. That's what assassins do.” He promised grabbing Loki's hand.

Loki froze staring down at their hands. “Sparring belongs in a gym, not on a couch in your apartment in the middle of the night.” His voice was low and calm which surprised even himself.

Clint grabbed his cheek with his other hand, raising his chin till his eyes were staring into Clint's. “I promise on my own fucking soul that nothing was happening. I love you and would never do that to you. I wouldn't risk screwing this up, you're far to important to me.” He leaned up pressing his lips to the god's frown.

Loki sighed shaking his head. “You two look great together, stay with the swine Clint.” He broke the contact walking into the closet to grab his chest of books.

Clint crossed his arms. “I love you. You know you're kinda cute when you're jealous.” He smiled.

Loki turned on his heels. “I am not jealous of that pathetic mortal!”

Clint walked over to him. “My heart belongs to you boss.” He murmured grabbing both his hands. Loki's cold pale fingers laced with Clint's. “You know that.”

After what felt like a century Loki nodded. “Is that what you do when you're at work?” He asked bending down to suck hard on his neck leaving a hickey that will be visible from ten feet away tomorrow. Clint turned his head giving him more access to his neck and moaned.

“No, she was seeing if I could get up without using me hands. Some stupid thing we used to do when we were still recruits or bored for that matter.” He pressed their bodies together. “Would you really leave?”

“I'm still debating.” Loki murmured biting his ear hard causing Clint to gasp at the pain. “What would you do if I did?” Loki asked pushing him up against the bedroom wall.

Clint hummed to himself as Loki still went to town on marking up his neck, his dick waking up at the attention. “Get drunk and call in sick from work.”

Loki smirked. “Would you invite anyone over?”

Clint shook his head. “Just curl up on the couch and be barley alive for a few months or until you came back that is.”

Loki grinned grinding against him. “What makes you so sure that I would come back?”

“Just a guess. Since we're made for each other. We're not that good when we're apart.” Clint tugged on Loki's belt. “Don't you think so?”

Loki stared at him for a while before nodding a little and veered his eye. He pulled Clint from the wall to the bed. “I suppose I must remind you who your body belongs to.” Loki sighed as if it was such a tedious task.

“I mean if you must.” Clint chuckled kissing Loki hard on the lips.


End file.
